Bitter Chocolate
by luckycharms92
Summary: Rae is the daughter of Vivian and Gabriel. However, she is rebellious just as her mother was at that age. She's destined to be with someone in her pack, but her heart betrays her. Will she succumb to her pack's wishes or will she break free?
1. Bitter Chocolate

Bitter Chocolate

"Rae, how could you?" My father yelled, banging his large fist on the table. I bared my teeth at him, but kept my mouth shut otherwise. He had every right to yell at me, except I didn't believe so at that moment. I had broken every rule in the book and probably endangered the lives of our pack.

But, hey, I got away with it and everyone is fine. No one had gotten hurt, yet.

"I told you _never_ go after those damned 'meat-boys' and what did you do?" He snarled, disgusted with me. Mother was sitting at the table, listening and staring at me. She didn't say anything because when she was my age, she hadn't done any better than I had. Neither of them had when they were my age, yet they thought they had every right in the world to yell and scream at me until they were blue in the face.

"He asked for it," I said, teeth still bared.

"Vivian, say something! Tell your daughter why she shouldn't do-"

"Do what? Show a human that I'm actually a werewolf?" I scoffed, not believing that they could possibly say this to me. "You and mom had done it before."

"And we learned from our mistakes," mother finally spoke up. "Rae, humans do not understand."

"No, you don't understand!" I screamed, interrupting her. "Blake is different. He didn't run away. He wants to be with me, but you won't let him!"

"Rae, he's not trust worthy. No human is," father growled as he took a step towards me. But, I took many back, keeping myself far away from them as possible. I shook my head as tears of anger blurred my vision. However, father didn't stop there. "Forget about him, you have Jack. He's a good, strong man, who is your mate."

How could they do this to me? It was my life and I could do what I wanted with it. If I wanted to run away from the pack, then that's what I'll do. It's my life, not there theirs.

"No," I snarled, "He's not my mate. I don't want him."

Without waiting for them to yell at me even more, I turned and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

At this point, I think I'm just having fun posting all my other stories...Reviews would be nice~


	2. Far Away

Rae

Wild tawny hair, golden skin and large dark eyes.

I am my mother's daughter, a lover of meat boys. That is all people saw me as. The only quality of my father the pack saw in me was the fact I had leader like qualities. Everyone believed that after my father and mother, I would be next with Jack by my side.

Jack was a strong, but an arrogant jackass. Well, perhaps not that bad, I used to like him, but that was a long time ago.

As in before, he became the candy of every female's eyes in the pack.

Before he got such a big head.

Finally, _before_ he knew that he has more than secured his place as the next leader, with me as his mate. Once that happened, that's all I will be seen as, his mate.

However, after today, people will realize I was more, much more.

"What you running from Rae?" someone howled after me, but I didn't have to look back to know who it was. Then again, I didn't care who it was, I just had to get away from home just to get some peace and quiet. I needed to think this over.

Maybe I could go to Blake's house?

No, not yet. My father would expect me to go there. Instead, I'd go to my special hideout in the forest right next to the inn.

Our inn.

The pack's inn.

Then again, my father made sure we lived right next to the National Forest in Vermont and in somewhat isolation. People knew about us, but hardly came close enough really to _know_ us.

Well, that was until Blake came along.

Blake was a shy one, but he was a bit of a nerd when it came to otherworldly creatures. And I loved him; just as much as he loved me back.

I couldn't understand why my parents couldn't see that.

Blake loved me whether I was human or wolf, but they couldn't believe it because their own human lovers rejected their wolf form. Now, I was being punished because they couldn't believe that one person, an actual human, could fall in love with me in my other form.

If only there was, some way to prove to them that Blake was different.

But how?

"Rae!" Someone yelled after me. "Rae, stop!"

I knew that voice and I hated it.

My legs picked up speed and my arms pumped faster, so as to put a bigger distance between the person and me.

"Come on Rae, I know where you're going. Just stop." The voice was closer and was only getting closer.

"Go away, Jack," I spat over my shoulder. "Leave me alone."

Big mistake.

I should've kept running; I would've eventually out run him since I was better than he was in that area. Yet, with that small glance, he was on me in a matter of seconds, sending us both tumbling onto the forest ground.

Jack had me pinned to the ground. His well-toned body towered over mine. But, I simply rolled my eyes at him, knowing he took his shirt off for one reason.

The girls.

"Put a shirt on, _Jack_," I spat up at him, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Why? I know you like it," he growled softly, a big, stupid grin on his face. I blushed; I couldn't lie, it was true, but hey, I was just a girl after all. Yet, I preferred Blake to this jackass.

Swiftly, I brought my knee up to a certain place, sending him toppling right on top of me, but I pushed him off me quickly.

I got up and began running again, but I knew he would be after me once again.

It was impossible for me to leave the one place where my kind was safe. I knew I could never really run away since everyone in the pack would only come after me. Maybe not right away, but they would come to find me not matter what. I already endangered the pack by revealing myself to Blake and running away would only worsen the matter, but I didn't care.

Not at that moment.

I needed to get away.

Far, far away.

* * *

Thank you to my two reviewers! Hope this is still a likeable story, if not, tell me what's wrong so I can improve it~ =D


	3. Jack

Jack

I had managed to reach the hallowed out tree, losing Jack at one point. However, I knew he wasn't stupid.

With a blank gaze, I stared up at that grimacing face that loomed into view. Even though I had made it to my safe haven-my home away from home-, but he had caught up with me. However, instead of dragging me back to the inn and the pack, he moved to lie down on the soft earth beside me.

Of course he would find me here since this was his home away from home as well. We had found it together one summer ages ago, back when we were just pups.

Back when we were the best of friends.

It wasn't as roomy as it was back then, but only because we were much bigger now. Our shoulders were touching, but instead of scooting away from him, I turned to snuggle up against him.

"I feel like I'm your gay friend all of a sudden," Jack sighed, snaking one arm around my waist to hold me closer to him. I barely cracked a smile, knowing that he was hardly joking. His fingers played with the hem of my tank top as I rested my head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said, but my mind was else where. I only came here to think about my escape plan. I figured that for a while I had to act as if I had lost my mind and become somewhat docile. I would act as if I was wrong this whole time and once everyone wasn't so tense about the whole matter, I would slip away with Blake and never return.

"Why did you run away from me? And kick me…?"

"Why did you follow me?" I flickered my eyes to meet his dark gaze. I hated him, but there were moments were I could be with him without wanting to strangle him. We had been friends since we were pups, after all.

"Because," he trailed off, shrugging. "I'm your gay friend, why not?"

"Oh, shut up, loser. You're not gay." I rolled my eyes, allowing myself to go back to thinking about Blake and my escape plan.

"You don't know that."

"I saw you making out with Elizabeth the other day-"

"Only to hide my secre-"

"Jack," I sighed tiredly, making him chuckle as he continued to tug at the hem of my shirt.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I was thinking about you the entire time," he chucked.

"Ew."

"It would have been better if it was you, but you were off with your boyfriend, endangering the whole pack," Jack suddenly growled. "Why can't you just let the damn meat boy go? He doesn't belong with us and you don't belong with him."

He was no longer tugging at the hem of tank top, instead tightening his grip on my waist. I closed my eyes, wishing everyone would just leave me alone. But that would have been too easy…

"I'm sorry." That was all I could say, but I didn't even mean it. "I love him, Jack. You can't stop me. The pack can't stop me."

Jack didn't respond; a tense silence settled between us. I wanted to move to get up, but he had a strong grip on my waist, keeping me glued to his side.

I let out a sigh. "Jack…let's go back," I said after a little while. I could feel him tense under me, no doubt thinking this was a trick. I wasn't going to lie, well that in itself was a lie. I was going to lie, but it was all a trick.

"Come on, I'm tired and we have a meeting tonight. Let's go back home," I said, wriggling out of his grasp. I couldn't stand all the way up since it wasn't big enough for my current height; moreover, the gap to enter and exist was too small to simply walk through it. I had to crawl out on my hand and knees with Jack right behind me.

He grabbed my hand and I allowed him to drag me back to the inn. It was only the afternoon, but everyone was out and about either working around the inn or playing games. Everyone stared at me, some smirking and some frowning.

Everyone had heard of Blake by now. In the beginning, no one minded since they thought it would be a passing fancy. After all, everyone had gone through that phase at some point, but it hadn't turned out to be just a phase for me.

"Rae!" exclaimed my mother as I stepped through the door, into the foyer. I pasted on a small nervous smile in greeting.

"Mom, I'm sorry for running off," I began, but she shook her head as she hugged me. Awkwardly, I hugged her back, feeling bad for tricking her, but I had no other choice.

Soon enough, my father was also in the foyer, but he wasn't in the same mood as my mother. If anything, he seemed to be severely pissed off at me. However, Jack, who now had a shirt on, distracted him by asking him if he could miss that night's meeting since he wanted to take me out somewhere.

I frowned as I stood by my mother.

There was no way my father was just going to let us skip a meeting because Jack wanted to take me out somewhere. No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Wasn't there a rule against this somewhere?

My father glanced at me, a scowl still etched deep into his face, but when he looked back at Jack, he nodded.

He nodded! He gave Jack permission to take me out on a date when there was a meeting that night.

Jack smirked over at me, but I grimaced, crossed my arms over my chest and stomped off to my room without saying another word to anyone in the foyer.

* * *

I know this a very late update, but there was school and then I got sick...hope ya'll still like it. Also, I'm in search of a beta-reader for this story. Anyone interested?


	4. Date Night, Fight Night

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe my father! How dare he let Jack take me out on a date when there was a meeting that night.

Well, I hated meeting nights since they were long and boring; moreover, I knew that night everyone in the pack would be arguing about what I had done. Simply closing my eyes, I could see everyone in the meeting place snarling and snapping at my family for what I had done. No doubt, someone would stand up to my father, challenging his status, but I knew he would fight back…just not on my behalf. No one there would fight for me, which was exactly why I had to be there.

"Jack, don't touch," I growled, my lips curling back to reveal my canines.

"Hey, you're my bitch tonight." He grinned wolfishly at me. "I get my way with you."

I narrowed my eyes on him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Hah, you're not paying me nearly enough to call me that," I snapped. However, Jack's grin simply grew as he reached out towards me.

"Don't be mad, baby," he cooed, making me want to strangle him right then and there. Before I knew it, he had his filthy paws on me, but that was when I felt him tense suddenly.

I frowned and looked behind him to see what he was snarling at only to see _him_.

"Blake," I whispered hoarsely.

There he was a few feet away, all alone. His wavy blond hair was uncombed, as usual, but his clothes were nice and rich. He was wearing that midnight blue button down that I loved since he always left a few of the top buttons undone, showing off a bit of that golden skin underneath.

"Blake!" I yelled, elbowing Jack in the ribs so he would let me go. My plan to escape was not going well, mainly because there was no way I could act docile around Jack or Blake.

Jack grunted, but tried to grab onto my arm before I could get too far away from him. However, seeing Blake, I would have fought Jack tooth and nail if I had to; lucky for him, I didn't have to resort to that.

I had gotten away, for now.

"Rae," Blake said, wrapping his arms around me tightly when I reached his side. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on his shoulder as he held me close to him. "Where have you been?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice. "I was so worried."

"My parents, they found out. The whole pack found out and I…," I trailed off. "Blake, my father…" I couldn't find myself to go on when my voice cracked. Sensing that there was no good news in store for him, Blake tightened his arms around me. He was always there for me as my pillar of strength when I felt weak, but he was torn away from me by that one person I now have come to hate.

"Jack," I screamed, feeling Blake completely torn away from me.

Jack didn't listen as he sent a fist right into Blake's face. However, before Blake could fight back, even though we all knew he had no chance against a werewolf, I tackled Jack to the ground. The cement scraped against my bare arms and legs, but I barely noticed as I hovered above Jack.

I had him pinned to the ground, but I knew I couldn't keep him down for long.

"You turn on me for a _meat boy_, Rae?" He spat.

"You hurt him, Jackass, and you know I'll do worse."

"I'm not afraid to hit you."

"Yes you are."

Not saying another word to him, I got up and rushed to check on Blake. His nose was bleeding slightly, but other than that he looked fine. Helping him up to his feet, I turned and snarled at Jack.

"You're going to side with the filth," Jack yelled; he was back up on his feet. His lip was busted and arms skinned, but that didn't stop him from advancing towards us. I stood my ground, ready to fight him despite the people around us.

By now, people were watching us, but they didn't understand what was going on. Sadly enough, no one even tried to step in to keep the crazy boy from attacking.

"If anything here is filth, it's you!" I grabbed Blake's hand, ready to leave, but Jack wasn't about to let that happen.

"You know what, I don't give a fuck. Get your ass over here so we can go home."

I tensed up, but then let out a laugh, confusing both boys and possibly everyone watching. However, my laughter turning into angry sobs. "Home? Home? How can you call that place home, Jack? We're like sheep, always herded back if we get too far."

"Rae, maybe you shouldn't talk about this here," Blake whispered, pulling me back a bit as if he knew that I was more than ready to punch Jack again or maybe worse, transform and accidentally reveal the secret to the rest of the world.

Though, I was pretty sure everyone thought we were nuts since our argument made no sense to them. Unexpectedly, I growled, "Where do you think we should go, Blake?"

I caught his frown and immediately felt bad. "Blake," I sighed, trying to push my anger back. "As much as I hate to admit this, Jack is right. I have to go back."

This took Blake by surprise, but Jack grinned in triumph, getting closer to us. "Rae, but you just got here."

"And I'm all bloody and worn out."

"Beautiful anyways," he said, smiling weakly.

Jack scoffed, but I sent a glare at him so to keep him quiet. "I have to go home. I'm sorry. Just go back to doing whatever you were doing before we came in…"

"I don't want to, let me come home with you. Maybe I can change your dad's mind-"

Jack laughed, but I turned and punched him right in the gut to keep him quiet for a few minutes. He doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Or you could die at the hands of my pack…no, the jaws of my pack; they will rip you apart, quite literally. No one there likes you. They see you as threat."

"I can change their mind."

"Blake, we're all stubborn," I half-sobbed, loving him just for thinking he could try to

"I won you over, didn't I?" he asked cheekily.

I chuckled, leaning in to kiss him. Just a short kiss, but once our lips met, I couldn't tear away. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

Eventually, we pulled apart for air, but he rested his forehead against mine so as not to pull away too far. "Don't go, please don't go," he whispered, his breath mingling with mine. My heart was pounding and with him so close, my mind was going hazy.

Through my half-lidded eyes, I looked into his soft blue ones. "I have to, but I don't want to…"

"Then don't. Stay with me, just a little bit longer."

I leaned in for another kiss, but that only made me want to stay with him even more.

"We have to go back," Jack grunted, back on his feet yet again. I closed my eyes, not wanting to go anywhere without Blake.

Slowly, I pulled away from Blake, my arms going limp at my side. At first, Blake's grip tightened around me, but he let me go when I softly begged him to just let go for now. However, he sent a glare at Jack, who deflected it easily.

Roughly grabbing my wrist, Jack dragged me away.


End file.
